Il faudrait que je rentre
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Soudainement, Sirius invite Remus à sortir. Pour quelle raison fait-il cela ? Sirius/Remus SBRL Yaoi Slash Lemon PWP de St Valentin


Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Il faudrait que je rentre ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Aucun, je pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

Rating : M /!\ LEMON /!\ Scènes de sexe homosexuel entre deux hommes !

Statut : One-shot, Terminé.

Genre : Romance, St Valentin

Couple : Sirius/Remus

Résumé : Soudainement, Sirius invite Remus à sortir. Pour quelle raison fait-il cela ?

Contexte : Septième année des maraudeurs, vacances de février. Pas besoin de plus pour comprendre, tout est hors contexte en fait.

Notes : Un petit OS de St Valentin. Au début je voulais le changer, mais on m'a demandé la suite, alors je l'ai fini. Ce qui fait qu'il y a deux fics de St Valentin pour vous cette année ! Merci à Céline de m'avoir forcée à le finir.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je publie également un Remus/Sirius (voir mon profil) du même genre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il faudrait que je rentre ...

« -Sirius ! »

Remus se jeta dans les bras de son ami, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il était très surpris de le voir ici, devant chez lui. C'était les vacances de février et ils étaient tous, les quatre maraudeurs, rentrés chez eux pour une fois. Ils l'avaient rarement fait pendant les sept dernières années, et aux vacances de Pâques ils allaient certainement restés une fois de plus, pour réviser leurs ASPICs.

Mais ce jour là, le magnifique Sirius black se tenait devant sa porte.

« -Sirius, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je te sors pour la journée, nous allons au zoo.

-C'est vrai ? Ho, Sirius ! Moi qui pensais que j'allais m'ennuyer à mourir aujourd'hui ! Ma mère est partie hier pour son travail et ne reviendra que demain soir. Et j'ai déjà fini mes devoirs, et nettoyé, et rangé toute la maison.

-Calme toi mon Mumus. Va prendre ta veste, tes clefs et ton porte-feuille, et nous pourrons partir. »

Il était assez habituel de les entendre s'appeler par de petit surnoms. Mais ''mon Mumus'' était réservé à Sirius, et uniquement à lui. Ils s'énervaient tous les deux si quelqu'un d'autres avait le malheur de se l'approprier, Remus parce qu'il détestait ce surnom, sauf dit par Patmol, et Sirius … En fait, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi son ami s'énervait autant dans ces cas-là.

Remus s'exécuta. Pendant qu'il courait partout dans le hall, il ne vit pas le regard appréciateur dont le brun le couvait. Il regardait son torse moulé dans un tee-shirt un peu petit pour lui, son dos musclé, ses jambes longues et fines, ses fesses délicieusement bombées … Sirius se força à le regarder dans les yeux quand il s'avança vers lui, enfin prêt. Ses yeux marrons clairs, presque dorés le regardait avec tendresse et bienveillance, ce qui le faisait littéralement fondre.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage la plus proche de la maison des Lupin et se rendirent

à Manchester, au Parc Zoologique Magique de Grande Bretagne. Il possédait des animaux non magiques disparus ( _NdA : non, pas de dinosaures ni de mammouths, des espèce éteintes depuis __trois mille ans maximum _), des petites créatures magiques non domestiquées, des plus grosses pas forcément gentilles, et des énormes comme des dragons franchement belliqueux. Ils rirent beaucoup parlèrent pas mal, mangèrent un peu, bref ils s'amusèrent plus qu'ils ne le faisaient habituellement à Poudlard en compagnie de leurs amis.

À 18 heure, à la fermeture du parc, ils n'avaient pas envie de rentrer. Sirius proposa alors de faire un tour à Londres, de se balader, et en début de soirée de se trouver un mignon petit restaurant.

« -Et même, si je te saoule suffisamment, on pourra faire un tour en boite !

-Sirius ! Tu ne ferais pas ça ?! J'ai horreur de danser, tu le sais bien !

-C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de l'aide de l'alcool.

-Pfff … »

A Londres, les magasins fermaient tard en semaine. Sirius en profita pour acheter à Remus, presque de force, un jean moulant, un pantalon en cuir - « -Mais il coute une fortune ! Et il est super près du corps ! -T'occupes et laisse moi faire. » - deux chemises, un grand manteau en velours - « -Je fais trafiquant comme ça. -Mais non, ça te va très bien ! » - et une nouvelle paire de chaussure.

Pour lui-même Sirius acheta deux tee-shirt très serrés, un slim et une paire de converse, il avait toujours rêvé d'en posséder. De ce fait, pendant les essayages, il exposa son corps musclé à la vue de son ami, qui ne se priva pas de regarder. Décidément le quidditch faisait des merveilles. Un corps musclé comme il fallait, une peau bronzée. Mais le charme, il l'avait développé tout seul. Son sourire resplendissant, ses yeux bleu-gris malicieux, son sens de l'humour infantile mais drôle, sa tendresse … Tout ce qui faisait le Sirius qu'adorait Remus, et qu'il ne montrait pas forcément aux autres.

La nuit était tombé, ils déambulaient toujours dans les rues, riant comme des gamins pour des bêtises. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un petit restaurant de quartier, pas chic mais pas miteux non plus, à l'ambiance biaisé et intime. Ils 'installèrent au fond et passèrent commande. Bien que la carte fut des plus classiques, ils se régalèrent, en ingurgitant un vin blanc qui chatouillait délicieusement le palais. La conversation s'était tue pour un silence satisfait et complice quand Sirius parla :

« -Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?

-Hummm … Non. C'est important ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je me demandais si tu avais fait le rapprochement.

-Le rapprochement ? De quoi tu parles Sirius ?

-On est le 14 février.

-Oui, et … ?

-Rien, laisse tomber. »

Remus n'insista pas et relança la conversation sur la littérature moldu, de laquelle le brun était un grand admirateur. Le reste du repas se passa sans anicroche.

En sortant, Remus regardait distraitement autours de lui les passants, les magasins, les voitures, les affiches … Quand une publicité lui sauta aux yeux. Une affiche pour une soirée de Saint Valentin dans un restaurant chic. C'est en jetant un coup d'oeil à la date que Remus se rendit compte de sa bourde.

« -Sirius ! J'ai compris !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

-Aujourd'hui ! C'était pour la saint Valentin n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun plongea ses mains dans ses poches, leva le menton et regarda dans la direction opposée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire en vérité. Toute la soirée, il s'était dit qu'il fallait le faire que c'était le moment. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi, son courage lui faisait défaut. Et avec son ami qui ne voyait rien …

« -Sirius ! Dis-le moi ! Dis-moi ce qui te pèse ! »

Il soupira et regarda l'homme qu'il aimait dans les yeux. Il se baissa légèrement, pour être à sa hauteur.

« -Je t'aime Remus. Je ne sais même plus depuis quand, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ni jusqu'à quand, mais je t'aime. »

Avec empressement, Remus attrapa son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. D'abord surpris, Sirius ne réagit pas, puis il répondit avec fièvre. Le baiser s'éternisait et ils commençaient à manquer d'air. Le Black recula et prit son compagnon dans ses bras, lui déposant de légers baisers sur le haut du crâne. Le loup-garou s'accrocha à lui avec force, nichant son visage contre son torse. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air froid ne les fasse frissonner.

Remus se décolla du maraudeur et lui attrapa la main. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'air de transplanage la plus proche. Une fois arrivé, ils transplanèrent directement dans la maison, dans la chambre de Remus. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et se câlinèrent. Ils passèrent le temps en parlant un peu, riant souvent, et en s'embrassant beaucoup, chaque fois plus profondément et plus longuement. Ils finissaient à chaque fois essoufflés, les yeux brillant.

Vers une heure du matin, Sirius émit le souhait de partir.

« -Non, reste !

-Il faudrait que je rentre, Remus. Ma famille ne s'attend pas à ce que je découche.

-Reste encore un peu ... »

Le préfet fit un regard de petit chiot triste qui fit frémir Sirius.

« D'accord. »

Peu après, il réitéra sa demande. Remus insista encore pour qu'il reste, mais cette fois, Sirius fut ferme. Il se leva, tendit la main à son amour et l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il ramassa lentement son écharpe, son manteau, ses gants, ses chaussures, qu'il enfila tout aussi doucement, lançant des regards du type je-veux-pas-partir-mais-je-le-dois-c-est-pas-ma-faute, pendant que Remus lui lançait des oeillades déchirantes. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la maison, la main serrée sur celle de l'autre, et marchèrent sans se presser vers l'aire de transplanage. Arrivé là-bas, ils se donnèrent plusieurs derniers baisers, certains trempés de larmes, ponctués d'au revoir, sans pour autant arriver à se lâcher.

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, Sirius retira sa main de l'emprise de Remus, et recula de quelques pas pour entrer sur la surface alloué.

La main tendue vars son compagnon, Remus souffla un « Je t'aime ... » accompagné d'une larme (_NdA : ho c'est bon, aucun des deux ne va mourir, ni partir définitivement. Arrêtez le mélo-drame les gars_), puis ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas le voir partir.

Au lieu de ça, il se sentit tiré en avant et perçu les sensations caractéristiques du transplanage. Sans qu'il ait vraiment compris pourquoi et comment il se retrouva dans sa chambre, une fois de plus, avec un Sirius collé aux lèvres qui lui tenait fermement les hanches, le serrant le plus possible contre lui. Mais c'est aussi à ce moment là qu'il arrêta de penser et se laissa emporter par le flot de passion et de tendresse qui l'assaillait.

Les mains de Sirius s'infiltrait sous son tee-shirt à présent, caressant doucement sa peau comme on effleure un tissus rare et précieux. Il honorait sa bouche de baiser tantôt doux, tantôt furieux, tantôt passionnés. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour le regarder dans les yeux et frôlait avec son nez ses joues, son menton, son front, puis retournait avidement à ses lèvres.

/!\ Lemon /!\

Remus n'était pas vraiment en reste. Il déboutonnant lentement la chemise de son vis-à-vis, posait bien ses paumes sur les surfaces découvertes , pétrissait les hanches, le ventre puis les mamelons durs qui se contractaient sous les attentions. Il enleva finalement le vêtement gênant des épaules de l'autre, cajolant maintenant son dos et le haut de ses reins.

Il quitta les lèvres enchanteresses et déposa une ligne de baiser passant par le cou, les clavicules, les pectoraux qu'il honora un peu plus longuement, le ventre, le nombril dans lequel il fourra une langue mutine. Il toucha de son nez le fin duvet au dessus de la ceinture, releva la tête et regarda son amant dans les yeux. Il semblant fasciné par l'homme qui se tenait à ses pieds, il ne bougeait plus d'un muscle, les mains posés sur ses épaules.

Avec précaution, le garçon châtain le poussa sur le lit, le forçant à s'allonger, toujours dans sa contemplation béate. Il se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et initia un baiser brulant qui les laissa pantelant. Avec affection, il lui donna un baiser esquimau et lui lécha le lobe d'oreille, ce qui fit frissonner violemment le Black. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses et détacha la ceinture, puis la retira. Il déboutonna le jean et tira sur la fermeture éclaire. Se levant légèrement, il enleva enfin le pantalon, avec l'aide de Sirius qui souleva aussi les fesses pour lui faciliter la tâche.

S'apercevant qu'il était lui-même encore totalement habillé, il retira avec sensualité l'écharpe, le manteau, le tee-shirt, se caressant même les flancs pour augmenter l'érotisme. Il jeta le tas de leurs vêtements au pied du lit et caressa les jambes de l'homme sous lui. Il toucha le grain de peau lisse et se délecta des frissons qu'il provoquait. Il se décida à enlever son propre pantalon. Avec une lenteur torturante, il détacha les attaches et fit glisser le tissus, qu'il lâcha sur le tas qu'il avait précédemment formé.

Ils en étaient tous les deux au même point. Remus caressa par dessus le sous-vêtement la bosse formé par le sexe en érection de Sirius. Il effectua de légères pressions qui le firent vite gémir, et alterna avec des caresses aériennes qui le faisait supplier à mi-voix. Le préfet décida de mettre fin au supplice et retira d'un coup le boxer de son amant. Il attrapa à pleine mains la hampe dressée et imprima de rapide mouvement, contentant enfin Sirius.

Mais rapidement ce seul contact avec sa main ne lui suffit plus. Il arrêta ses va et viens et se remit à quatre pattes sur son amour, pour lui donner un baiser étourdissant. Il recula jusqu'à se trouver au dessus de la virilité dressé et suintante de désir. Il lui lança un regard suggestif et l'engloutit d'un coup, alors que Sirius poussait un glapissement hautement érotique. Il appliqua sa langue sur toute la longueur, sur toute la surface, remontant doucement vers le gland, dont il s'occupa particulièrement, alternant des succions appuyées et des coups de langue volatiles.

Le brun tremblait sous lui, murmurait des phrases vides de sens, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Mais comme quelques supplications se faisaient entendre parmi le flot incompréhensible, Remus consentit à entamer de véritables va et viens sur le pénis, d'abord lents et sensuels, puis de plus en plus rapides et passionnés. De véritable cris de plaisirs sortait de la gorge de son amant, qui ne cherchait même pas à les contenir.

Quand Remus le sentit proche de la délivrance, il arrêta tout, tirant une plainte à son amour. Il mit ses propres doigts dans sa bouche et les suça consciencieusement. Quand il les trouva suffisamment mouillés, il en enfonça un dans son anus, et se cambra sous la sensation. Il se fouilla longuement sous le regard ahuri et stupéfié de son amant. Il en mit un second, alternant les va et vient aux mouvements de ciseau. La douleur refluait alors il en en mit un troisième et dernier pour terminer sa préparation. Il sentit ses chaires se détendre, s'étirer. Il décida qu'il était prêt.

Sirius était toujours allongé sur le lit, dressé sur les coudes, et regardait toujours avec fascination cet homme extrêmement sensuel dans son attitude et magnifiquement érotique dans ses gestes, à genoux au dessus de ses cuisses, se cambrant et poussant des petits cris aigües et langoureux qui faisait frémir son sexe turgescent. Il le vit retirer ses doigts de l'intérieur de son corps et prendre appui sur ses jambes, les bras en arrières. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il s'asseyait sur lui, sur sa virilité dressée, qu'il s'empalait de lui même sur son épée de chaire, après avoir fait rapidement apparaitre un préservatif autour d'elle.

Mais quand il réalisa et sentit, ce fut une explosion de plaisir. Sa hampe entrant doucement dans ce fourreau moite et chaud, le corps tendu de son amant qui faisait ressortir ses muscles, sa peau blanche trempée de sueur, son visage concentré, ses dents qui mordait ses lèvres pleines et rouges, ses yeux fermés forts … Puis soudain il comprit que cette attitude reflétait la douleur d'être défloré, pénétré, écartelé.

Il se releva comme il put et prit en coupe le visage de Remus pour lui donner un baiser rassurant et amoureux. Il lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder. Les yeux dorés était un peu voilé, comme les siens. Il était maintenant complètement assis sur lui, et ils se laissaient le temps de s'habituer, le temps que la douleur s'estompe. Il se regardaient et s'embrassaient. Bientôt la sensation d'inconfort disparu pour le loup-garou, ses yeux ne montraient plus que du désir.

Il utilisa ses cuisses pour remonter le long du pénis en lui, pour ensuite se laisser tomber dessus, leur provoquant une décharge de plaisir. Il recommença plus vite, leur envoyant une décharge plus forte.

A ce moment, Sirius prit les chose en main (_Nda : enfin ! Oups, pardon …_). Il le retourna et l'allongea sur le lit, sur le dos. Il agrippa ses hanches, tandis que Remus agrippait ses bras posés à coté de son torse. Le brun initia de long et langoureux va et vient, lents, sensuels, accélérant petit à petit pour faire augmenter le plaisir par pallier, malgré son envie de tout donner. Il accrocha les jambes de son amant autours de lui, lui permettant d'aller plus profondément en lui. Ils poussaient tous deux des cris de plaisir, des rugissements d'extase, des hurlement de plénitude. L'homme aux yeux dorés empoignait ses draps à les déchirer tant le plaisir était violent, jouissif, rependant des vagues de chaleur brulante dans son corps tout entier.

Levant un peu les fesses, il permit à son amant d'atteindre un point qui le fit cambrer jusqu'à s'en faire mal au dos et hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il supplia Sirius de recommencer, ce qu'il fit, augmentant considérablement son plaisir. Il attrapa son sexe en mal d'attention depuis le début de la soirée et le pompa fermement, faisant trembler son propriétaire qui demandait presque grâce. Ils voulaient jouir, ils voulaient atteindre cet orgasme qui allaient être dévastateur, ils le sentaient, mais ils voulaient aussi prolonger ce moment de plénitude, de sérénité, où ils se sentaient complet, entier, à leur place, en sécurité.

Après un coup de rein particulièrement agile et un mouvement de poignet particulièrement habile, Remus jouit en de longs traits dans la main de Sirius, criant son prénom, atteignant cet orgasme tant attendu qui déversa dans ses veines des torrents de lave qui dévastèrent tout sur leurs passage, le laissant haletant et vidé.

Le brun sentit les chaires se resserrer sur lui et entendit le cris de jouissance de son amour mêlé à son nom, si différent des cris de plaisirs, et se rendit à l'intérieur de son amant lui-même criant « Je t'aime ! », atteignant enfin cette délivrance qui lui voilà les yeux de blanc pendant plusieurs secondes, preuve de son orgasme ravageur. Il fit attention de s'écrouler sur le coté, de peur d'écraser l'homme sous lui, qui respirait difficilement, les yeux dans le vide, tentant de retenir tout comme lui le septième ciel pour encore quelques secondes.

Quand leurs forces leur furent rendues, ils se tournèrent sur le coté pour ses regarder, l'or se mêlant au saphir. Ils s'embrassèrent et Remus vint se nicher dans les bras ouverts de l'homme qu'il aimait, ne tardant pas à s'endormir. Sirius respira l'odeur des cheveux de son homme et s'endormit en remerciant le ciel pour la journée la plus merveilleuse de sa vie.

* * *

Une review ? Ça vous demandera que quelques secondes et ça ensoleillera ma journée !


End file.
